


To the Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who
Genre: Broadchurch Spoilers, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Rose Tyler now fresh in her twenty's never met a man with a leather jacket and deep blue eyes. She was too busy fending for her life everyday. She's now moved away from the Estates because of old memories. To a tiny town called Broadchurch, where it was sunny and everyone knew everyone. But, her cozy new life will be flipped upside down when murder rocks the small beach side community and a certain grumpy detective comes to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Intro~

Rose Tyler was a rather strong girl.

To anyone on the outside, she was a healthy girl in her twenty's with a full life ahead of her. 

This, however was not the same on the inside. 

At nineteen, Rose Tyler was in love. Love, not many find it and hardly any grasp it. But she found it... or she thought she had. His name was Jimmy Stone, nice, hot, older, in-a-band, Jimmy Stone. The one every girl was pinning after. 

She'd met him at a party at Shireen's, her parents were out so naturally the teens came out to play. Very Cliche' now that she thinks about it. He'd caught her at the drink bar, was sweet and flirted shamelessly. They snogged after she had had one to many shots and from then on they were dating. He took her out for chips, bought her flowers, even wrote a song for her. He was sweet, charming and she was head over heels in love with him.

Her mum disagreed, told her he was no good. What she would do to go back and tell herself to listen...

She'd just dismissed her however, and after quite a bit of convincing. He got her to move in with him. He was still just as sweet, just as lovable. He'd cooked dinner and served wine, he kept topping her glass so he'd only had one and she'd finished the bottle. She'd soon asked to go to bed naturally, he'd just chuckled and helped her up, speaking to her softly and sweetly the whole time. It wasn't til he got her behind the locked door that he really came out of his shell. He'd pounced on her then, shedding clothes and maiming skin. She'd screamed and took drunken swings, only until he'd gripped her by the throat and told her to shut the fuck up or he'd slit her throat that she decided to stop. Only sobbing and still shoving at him desperately. 

Jimmy Stone had raped her.. what a wonderful way to loose your virginity. 

He'd laughed after, backhanding her and getting dressed. Told her he was going out and to stay or he'd find her and beat her senseless. 

_Oh, what had she done?_

He left with a slam of the door, leaving her to sob on her own. To limp to the bathroom and scrub her skin raw. She felt used, uncomfortable in her own skin. 

Now, whoever says Rose Tyler was one to back down is a dead liar.

She knew she'd made her bed and now she'd have to lie in it. 

She drug herself out to the couch and fell asleep, a bat at her side. He'd come home that night, a bit tipsy, but coherent none the less. She woke when he was shoving her pajama shorts off, her hand immediately grabbing the bat and swinging it around, hitting him in the arm. He'd hissed, punching her in retaliation and mumbling something about being too much work.

She'd sported a nice black eye for a week then, and was still idiotically in love with him.

Why? She couldn't tell you. She'd fallen for the mask, not the man behind it.

She lived like this for a month, long nights with a bat at her side and waking at just the slightest noise.

He never touched her, she'd figured out later that he was bidding his time. Waiting for her to think he wouldn't do it again. To sleep heavier, relax a bit.

And she did, against her wishes. She'd woken that night with his tongue down her throat as he forced himself inside of her. She bit down on his tongue, fumbling with the bat and giving a good swing to his shoulder whilst simultaneously kicking him. The movements knocking him to the ground, he'd dragged her down by the ankle, standing and kicking her. His hand tangling in her hair to drag her up to meet his fist, his knee finding her stomach. She'd kicked him in the stomach, scrambling for the bat and turning quickly. A lucky hit to the side of his head that knocked him unconscious. And she ran.

It was then in the first time in a month and two weeks, that Rose Tyler found herself outside. 

She ran down the flat's stairs, banging on the next door neighbor's door. A big, nice kickboxing teacher named Lenny she'd learn later. He immediately brought her inside dialing 999 and calming her down. He even went with her to the hospital, met her mum. Stayed to make sure she was alright. He also went and got her things for her, she was lucky to have knocked on his door.

Rose Tyler had 15 separate injuries, a concussion, three cracked ribs, six bruises scattered around her body, one black eye, a busted lip, a cut just on her cheekbone from his ring we he'd punched her, a broken nose and a sprained wrist.

Not to mention the internal bruises, that they thankfully didn't tell her mum about. She had enough on her plate with her daughter looking like a beaten housewife from dateline.

 

So thirteen therapy sessions, ten doctor's visits and a year later, here she was.

Standing in the living room in her recently inhabited house in a tiny town called Broadchurch, where everyone was nice and no one knew of her past. She didn't get anymore looks when she left her mum's, no more hushed whispers when she passed by.

This was a fresh start, she'd lived there a week. Made some new friends, the Reverend was sweet, and she had also become friends with a sweet lady named Ellie who worked at the police station. 

Even if it was a new town and a new place, Rose Tyler was still wary of men, didn't matter the look or shape or race, or even if they worked on the force. She'd still flinch when one got too close, or laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

The only man she didn't seem to flinch around was Paul, he was the first to visit her. So, she'd invited him in and they talked, she was still wary of him however and at his gentle prodding she told him everything. He'd looked at her with sad eyes, his face the picture of empathy. He'd hugged her when she eventually broke down as she always did, shushed her and after that became very protective of her. And for that, she's thankful.

She'd met Ellie at a coffee shop and they'd started chatting, hitting it off right away. She'd become a friend of the family then, they'd invite her over for dinner some nights. Ellie would come over and help her unpack, bringing coffee and nibbles. 

And for once in a long while, Rose Tyler had a normal life.

But, little did she know... that today, a police call on the beach, was going to change _everything_.


	2. Chapter 1~ The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was on this day that Danny Latimer was found dead near the cliff side. And when everyone is a suspect, a certain DI finds himself most curious about just one girl.

It looked like the scene out of some lifetime movie, as Beth Latimer raced through the line of cars. 

Her feet stumbling as she turned onto to the beach. 

Not him.. please not him.

She ran unblinking, seconds ticking by like hours. She dashed under the police tape, her screams and sobs filling the air as she saw _his_ shoes sticking out from under that blanket. She screamed and struggled as a DI cut off her view. Two other grabbing her and dragging her off, the crowd near the tape watching on sadly. 

Alec sighed as he watched, his tired eyes turning to his distraught partner. He sighed again, resting a hand on her shoulder and telling her to come with him.

"How many deaths like this have you worked?" he asked later in the car, turning to look at her.

"This is my first." Ellie responded quietly, becoming suddenly interested in the Latimer's shingles on their roof.

"You can't make it better. Don't try." he stated gruffly, turning away from her to stare forward unfocused. 

"You don't know how I work." she quipped, turning to stare at him with an expression of slight annoyance. 

"Most likely premise is abduction." he continued unphased by her retort. "Was he taken? If so, who by? Watch them. Every movement. If anything doesn't make sense you tell me." he finished softly, his Scottish brogue standing out more with some letters she noticed absently.

"Okay." she murmured, both of them simultaneously opening their doors and getting out. 

He walked up to the door coolly, a straight expression on his face. He looked over at Miller to see her staring at him in shock at his lack of emotion.

"Don't look at me like that." he murmured roughly, turning back to the door as it opened.

Mark Latimer answered the door, giving a nod.

"Morning." Mark murmured lowly, his expression slightly blank.

"Morning." Alec replied straightforward. 

Miller throwing him a look of annoyance again as they walked in. She noticed that he looked a bit awkward in their home, his presence adding to the unusual air already inhabiting the room. Yet, he continued calmly.

"I'm Detective Inspector Alec Hardy and you know DS Miller." he gave a pause motioning to her, as she gave a halfhearted little wave. "Why don't you take a seat? We need to talk about something." he murmured, giving Mark a nod toward the couch.

"yeah.." Mark mumbled mostly to himself.

"The body of a young boy was found-" Alec started when Beth who was already a bit jumpy on her own interrupted. 

"It's Danny, isn't it? I saw his shoes." she stated, the women looked like she was ready to jump up and run. 

"Plenty of kids have those shoes." Mark added softly, his arm wrapping around her and pulling her close.

"Sorry. You talk." she mumbled, looking blankly in the direction of the kitchen.

"We believe it's Danny's body." Alec continued, chocolate hues soft as he watched them.

"Who is it, Ellie? Was it him?" Beth practically sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she turned to her friend.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, it's all right. Hey, hey, hey, hey." Mark soothed, pulling her closer, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Was it an accident? Did he fall?" what Alec assumed to be the boy's Grandmother asked, her arm around Chloe.

"We don't know yet." Alec assured softly, his eyes moving to meet her gaze.

 

"I just don't get it." Ellie murmured later on, sitting in front of him in a tiny coffee shop next to the Trader's.

"Well, we'll figure it out." Alec stated calmly, taking another sip of coffee as they flipped through the evidence of the day.

Ellie simply sighed, a soft rain picking up outside. One that seemed to fit Alec's mood. Why another one of these cases? Why another child on his hands? His whys began to dissipate as a young blonde jogged up to the door, opening and stepping in. It was only them inside he'd noticed absently so she smiled to the young lad at the counter and ordered. She was young, her eyes a soft whiskey color, her hair had become damp with the rain. His brow furrowed as an unbidden smile curled his lips as she blew a wisp of hair out of her face. He watched her accept the warm drink and pay.

"Miller.. Miller. Who's she?" he urged softly, his eyes not leaving the young girl.

The Detective turned and gave a sigh of relief "Oh, Rose!" she called softly, a small smile gracing her stress filled features.

The blonde turned then and gave a sigh that almost mirrored Ellie's. "Oh, Ellie. I saw on the news and.. oh, that's just awful." the girl apparently called Rose replied, walking over to them. 

Alec absently noticed she smelled like strawberries and something else sweet and warm. 

She pulled up a chair, cupping her drink in both hands. Alec felt another unwanted smile at how young she looked holding her cup like that, he smothered it. 

"Oh, 'm sorry. Terribly rude of me. 'm Rose. Rose Tyler." she smiled warmly, she seemed nice enough, this girl.

"I'm Alec. Alec Hardy. I work with.. uh Miller." he murmured softly, hand reaching out to shake hers.

He noticed she flinched ever so slightly, hesitating before taking his hand and shaking gently. Her hands were soft and small, a welcome sensation against his own calloused hand. He almost didn't want to let go, but did and immediately turned back to the files.

"You didn't tell me they were shipping in handsome ones now, eh?" Rose teased kindheartedly, he looked up a bit confused as she threw him a gentle smile. 

He thought he might drop to the ground with a heart attack, his eyes meeting her own as she turned away with a small flush tinging her cheeks. Him? Handsome? Hardly.

"Oh, he's just an old grump." Miller assured her, he glared at her in retaliation. 

Rose's giggle seemed to erase his glare, making him smile a bit as he looked back down.

"Well, well, Rose. It seems you got him to smile." Miller quipped, arching a brow.

"Shut it, Miller." he snapped, watching Rose jump a bit at the firm tone. 

He looked over with a brow arched in confusion, but she'd just looked away nervously. He watched helplessly as she took a sip of coffee, then noticing her lips were lovely and plush. And simply kissable and _no. She wouldn't like you. Plus you're old enough to be her dad. Stupid arse._ His thoughts coming out in a soft grumble.

"Any leads yet?" Rose asked his partner softly, her voice soft and timid.

"No, I'm afraid not... It really is just terrible, Rose." Miller murmured, with a shake of her head.

"I know.. in a little town like this." the blonde paused to throw a look outside with a shake of her own head. "I've only lived here a weak and I don't think I know anyone who'd be capable of it." she continued, her eyes watching people outside. 

Alec turned to see what was so fascinating, but only found an empty street. He then noticed a man in a sweater walk by, looking in and spotting Rose. He watched him give her a shrug and an exasperated look to which she giggled.

"Well, that's my cue. I thought I'd have more time, but I frequently seem to loose track of it..." she murmured, watching the man outside tap his wrist and she smiled, sticking her tongue out at him. "Well, as I was saying... I'm inviting you all to dinner. Bring the boys Ell. There'll be enough for a whole army I'm sure. Paul's only making sure I don't burn down the kitchen." she added with a snicker. 

Ellie smiled "Alright then, need me to bring anything?"

"Oh, no. There'll be plenty. No drinking aloud however. So be sure and tell Joe." she added with a point of her finger, Ellie laughing softly in response. "Wine included. I am a no wine household. I despise the stuff." she continued with a shudder. She turned to Alec then as she stood, moving her chair back to the table it belonged to. "You can come to, Detective. There'll be plenty. It'd be a pleasure to have you." she finished with a smile. 

She leaned over and hugged Miller, the woman looking grateful. She moved and kissed his scruffy cheek, her lips as soft as he thought they'd be. Alec fought a blush at the action, she'd done it like it was an everyday thing. She walked away, waving to both of them before stepping out of the door. He watched as she hugged the man who was apparently Paul, a smile gracing his features. He turned then, holding out his arm for her to hook her own through. He watched her giggle, the detective smiling unwanted in response. She hooked her arm through Paul's leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked, he watched until he was practically sprawled over the table to see.

He looked over at Miller who arched a brow at him, watching him sit with a smug expression. 

"She's fond of you." she murmured, looking back down at the file. 

"She is?" he asked confused, they'd only just met how could she be fond of him? _Well, you only just met her and you're pretty fond of her._ his mind retorted with smugness. 

"She doesn't just kiss anyone on the cheek. That's usually only Paul. But, they've been close since after they first met... for some reason.." she murmured, her brow furrowing as she shook her head.

He gave a soft hum, eyes watching the spot where she was just standing outside.

_So... Rose Tyler._

 

He'd showed up at her door after Miller, deciding it'd be less awkward after. He knocked on the door, Miller answering it with her son on her hip. 

"Oh, good.." she murmured, before turning her head a bit. "Alec's here everyone." she called out, he heard murmurs in response.

Ellie invited him in and closed the door, walking ahead of him and back to the bar counter near the door. It was a cozy little house, the kitchen a short space from the door. The bar counter and beyond the kitchen, a short ways across from that was a deep blue couch and a TV. The entertainment center filled with books of all kinds. He smiled at that, turning to meet everyone. 

He was met with loud laughter, Rose and Paul covered in what looked like flour. 

"You wouldn't dare.." Rose murmured, containing her giggles.

"Oh, I would." he teased, smearing flour on her shirt.

Ellie and Tom were laughing at there antics, and Alec found himself smiling. He moved up to the bar, and Ellie smiled.

"Aright both of you, chill. This is DI Alec Hardy. Alec, this is my husband Joe." she murmured, pointing to her husband. "And that's Reverend Paul Coates." she murmured, pointing to the man covered in flour. 

Alec nodded "Aye. Nice to meet you. Oh, and Rose.. I uhh.. got you some flowers and chocolates.. couldn't decide which so I got them all." he smiled sheepishly.

He watched Rose beam and flush "Oh, thank you so much. They look gorgeous and chocolate is my favorite." she murmured happily, Alec smiled in response. 

"Almost as much as the girl likes chips." Paul murmured, turning back to the dough. Ellie and Tom snickering in response.

"Oi! hush you." she teased, sending him a smile with her tongue sticking out of the side. 

Alec thought it would give him heart palpitations. She was so vibrant and fiery, yet, one of the most gentle and shy people he's ever met. 

"Ell, would you mind putting them in a vase? I have flour fingers thanks to the lovely dough masher over here." she smiled, moving to smear the flour on his cheeks. 

He merely stuck out his tongue teasingly, Alec smirked a bit as Rose huffed. Ellie nodded and handed Joe the squirming armful, which he took with a smile. She stuck the arrangement in a vase and moved to set it on the rather large dining room table. 

"Paul! Ell, he's making faces at me!" Rose pouted, blowing a raspberry at him in retaliation. 

"Paul, behave. Rose, put your tongue back in your mouth." Ellie murmured, shaking her head. "I swear it's like having two more kids." she mumbled as she passed Alec to stand next to him.

Alec chuckled "So Rose, what's for dinner?" he asked, hearing Joe let out an appreciative murmur. 

"Well, I've got about fifty million steaks, a vat of mashed potatoes seasoned thanks to Paul, who chastised me for my bland potatoes." she murmured, throwing him a look as she washed off her hands. 

Paul merely hummed a little tune like he couldn't hear her.

"And a bucket of green beans which is probably enough to feed the entire city." she smiled, drying her hands and turning back to test the sauce Paul was now stirring. 

"Whew. tone it down over there spice, master." she teased, making a sour face that Alec thought was rather adorable.

"Hey, it's only zesty." Paul retorted, feigning injury to her light jab.

She rolled her eyes, leaning over to kiss his cheek. She turned to Joe and looked out into the living room where Ellie's eldest son sat, reading a book.

"Joe, Tom, do you to mind placing these things on the table?" she asked softly, opening the oven and crinkling her nose. 

"Paul, you let the rolls burn." she chastised, grabbing a mitt and taking out the tray of blackened rolls.

Paul gave a light laugh "Maybe they're better black?" he shrugged, Rose stuck out her tongue, maneuvering around Tom to throw them in the trash.

"Hey, Rose?" Tom asked softly, Alec furrowed his brow as he heard the boy speak for the first time.

"Yes, love?" Rose responded kindly, Alec noticed the endearment seemed like candy in her voice. 

He wished it'd been him that'd gotten that response. He grumbled again to himself, watching Rose with soft eyes.

"You mind if I burrow that book?.. the one with your adventures?" he asked politely, bringing out a blue hardcover book from behind his back.

Alec furrowed a brow, Adventures?

Rose merely laughed "If you'd like, dear. It's all just nonsense." she murmured, running a hand along the golden lettering imprinted on the front. 

Alec tilted his head and read _Adventure_ off the front of it.

"Oh, no, Rose. I think it's amazing." the boy murmured in awe, Rose giving a chuckle in response.

She turned and dumped the burned rolls in the trash, placing the tray in the sink.

"Do you think he's really out there, Rose? Does he really travel through time and space? Did you really go with him?" he asked excitedly, watching Rose brightly.

Alec smiled curiously, time and space? And who was he?

"Of course, I do. I traveled with 'im, didn't I? Wrote it all down." she stated confidently, before turning back and handing him the bowl of beans and taking the book so he didn't have to carry it. "Here, you take these and I'll describe 'im for ya." she murmured smiling, the boy scrambling off. Clearly thinking her own words had more explanation than the ones in the book. She handed it to Ellie, before turning to grab the plate of meat. 

"I was in a rough place. My therapist suggested I write, get it all out. And, I wrote up my own hero instead." she murmured with a shrug, handing the plate of steaks to Joe.

Alec and Ellie shared a look as she turned. Therapy? Why would someone like Rose need therapy? He turned back, eyes flicking over to Paul. He watched his jaw tick, clearly clenching his teeth. He knew. Whatever it was.. he knew.

Paul leaned over and whispered softly in her ear, Rose gave him a smile Alec had never seen. It was soft and kind and grateful all rolled into one, which ended up with her looking at him like he was the light of her life. Alec felt his jaw tick this time, he wanted to be the reason behind that smile. Wait a minute, where did that-

He was startled out of his thoughts when Tom, hopped up onto the stools no one else thought of using. His hands grabbing the book and hugging it to him. Rose smiling brightly as she winked at him.

"Now, you've read enough to know 'is name right?" she asked softly, whiskeys hues settled on Tom's.

"The Doctor." Tom stated with a nod.

Alec and Ellie shared a look again. The Doctor eh?

"Alright, well, he looks human. Or maybe we look Timelord?" Rose asked the boy who smiled eagerly in response.

"Well, 'e's got two 'earts. A binary vascular system.. which is just a fancy phrase for two 'earts." Rose shrugged, Tom laughing happily. "He's got deep blue eyes, bit like the ocean. And 'e's northern. Got the accent... I always asked him why he sounds that way and he just said 'well lots of planets have a north'." she mused, Tom and Ellie chuckling. Alec found himself smiling as well. 

"'e has a roman nose, a bit long, but not freakishly so. 'e does however have giant ears. I mean like satellite dishes they are." she continued, Paul chuckling as he began placing the new rolls on the tray. "'e 'as a strong jaw. I suppose you'd call 'im a rugged kind of 'andsome." she murmured, Tom crinkling his nose as she chuckled. "You tell me what 'e wears then if you're so smart." she teased, eyes sparkling.

Tom's eyes lit up at the challenge "He wears a leather jacket, jeans, boots like the soldiers wear and jumpers." he stated confidently.

Rose's laugh filled the kitchen "Very good. What chapter are you on then?" she asked curiously, pouring Paul's apparently zesty sauce into a dish and putting a spoon in it. Handing it to Joe as he walked in, he merely shook his head as he walked back to the dining room table. 

"The one with that Dalek... Oh, Rose, are they going to get out? Do you and Adam get out?" he asked eagerly, the boy practically bouncing on the seat. 

Alec chuckled, Ellie smiling at her boy and kissing his cheek. She then moved to the dining room to place her youngest in a high chair. 

"I don't know... you'll have to see." she murmured, waggling her brow.

"Well, of course you do or else you wouldn't be here." Tom stated confidently, smiling at her.

"I don't know.. maybe I'm dead and it's the Gelth walking around in my skin." she stated, sticking her hands up and grabbing Paul, the man jumping and sticking his tongue out at her.

Tom laughed "Can't be, you're eyes would be bluish." he murmured simply, hopping down from the stool.

Alec watched as Rose walked out and ruffled the boy's hair "Ah, you caught me. Alright, everyone dinner." she stated, watching Paul set the rolls in the oven and wipe off his hands with a sigh. 

"That and I need a new shirt." she murmured, winking at Alec playfully before leaving for a clean shirt.

He swallowed heavily as he watched her go, thinking of Rose scantily clad in nothing, but a bra and those jeans did things to his insides. And made his jeans feel unbearably tight. 

"Miller.. do you know where the restroom is?" he asked, trying not to make his voice sound strained.

Paul answered instead "Oh, it's down the hall, past the second door on the left." he sated, moving past him to go to the table.

"aye." Alec nodded, moving down the hall cautiously. 

He treaded lightly, looking around a bit. He noticed one door, just slightly ajar and peeked in. His curiosity knowing no bounds. His eyes widened when he saw Rose, almost completely naked, save for a pink lace knicker set. She was gorgeous, golden hair spilling over her shoulders and her creamy breasts held high by a lacy barrier he very much wanted to rip away.

She was a goddess in the flesh.

His heart was racing, the poor thing already bad enough on it's own without the view's help. He shook his head slightly, knowing that this was completely wrong and in so many ways utterly pervy, but he found he couldn't look away. His eyes roving her form slowly, savoring every dip and swell. 

She spoke suddenly, making him back away a bit. "The lady at the store said it was guaranteed to make you feel beautiful... she's a dead liar." she murmured to her reflection in the full length mirror.

Alec wanted to rush in and tell her she was wrong. Absolutely and completely wrong. How could she think that? She was so beautiful, gorgeous even. He took a step closer, his foot catching on something and stumbling in. The door swinging open as he feel to the ground at her feet. He shook his head, lifting to see she'd backed herself into the corner. Practically cowering, her body trembling as she pressed herself into the wall. 

He stood quickly, scrambling to his feet and shutting the door. The movement only seeming to make her bow her head as she shook, a short whimper following the movement. 

"Rose? Rose it's alright.. it's just me. Rose, can you even hear me, love?" the endearment slipping through his lips with an ease he'd rather not mention as he took a cautious step forward, arms put out in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you.." he added softly, the words making her relax just the slightest.

"What are you.. what were you.." she stammered, her voice timid and submissive. She raised her head, to look at him through a curtain of golden locks.

"I was standing outside the door.. watching you.." he mumbled the last part shamefully, his face heating up. "I didn't mean to, but the door was cracked and I saw.. and you.. and.. you're so gor-" he bit his tongue before he could say gorgeous. They'd only just met today for christ's sake.

She moved then, pressing her back to the wall. She raised a shaking hand, and placed it over her heart

"It's alright.. I just thought you were.. never mind." she murmured, shaking her head. 

He tilted his head at that, watching as she suddenly noticed how bare she was. A sweet flush colored her cheeks "Can you.. ya know?" she muttered, moving her finger in a circle. 

He nodded, turning reluctantly. He heard a drawer slid open before she spoke again. 

"You called me love." she stated softly, it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

He fiddled with his hands nervously "Come out to dinner.." was all that came out in a rush. "With me.. I mean." he added, turning as she slipped on a shirt.

Even in a simple t-shirt and sweats, she was gorgeous.

She paused, was she ready for this? What if he hurt her? What if he did worse?.. No, she had friends here now. She had Paul and Ellie.. She'd be alright. 

So, for once in a very long time. Rose Tyler took a chance.

"Yea... Alright." she murmured softly, tying her hair up in a bun so her hands might stop shaking.

"Really?" Alec asked in awe, he hadn't expected her to say yes.. especially after falling through her door.

She gave a light laugh "Yea, now go on out there.. they must think you got eaten by my hallway by now." she stated teasingly, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Alec blushed and fumbled a bit before making his way out. Rose following after shortly.

 

And so that night, they fended off the pain and sorrow with dinner and zesty sauces, tales of Rose's adventures and a man called the Doctor who traveled around in a big blue box. 

Little did they all know.. the pressure would soon get to everyone.


	3. Chapter 2~ Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little stunt Alec pulled reminds Rose of other very unsavory memories... No one ever told her how nightmares can eat you alive.

It's happened ever since Alec stumbled through her door.

The nightmares. The Pain.

She screamed and thrashed as he clawed at her skin. Body pulled taut then twisting in a desperate move to fight. 

Screaming and ripping and _black._

Rose jolted up with a blood curdling scream, hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Her chest heaving as she rolled out of bed sobbing. She didn't shower or even try to calm down, just slipped on her hoodie and trainers and bounded out the door.

It was three in the morning she realized as she found her phone in her pocket. She fumbled with it as her hands shook, her brain foggy as she moved into the cafe.

She managed to murmur that she wanted tea. 

Focus on tea, focus on mum, focus on _the Doctor_

"Rose?" a hand on her shoulder came down lightly.

She jolted, a pained noise coming from her as she jumped back.

Wide Bambi eyes looked to find Alec with a confused expression.

"Easy lass, It's me. What are you doing out so late?" he asked softly, his head dipping so her was eye to eye with her.

"I-I.. I'm fine." she mumbled with much effort, her face tilted downward.

She placed a few crumbled bills on the counter for the drink and picked it up with shaky hands before turning and stumbling slightly. Alec catching her with a hand around her waist. Her old instincts kicked in, she let out a loud sob, twisting uselessly and falling to the ground, her drink spilled next to her. She shook as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, panicked eyes finding his before she scrambled to her feet and fumbled out the door.

"Rose." Alec shouted after her, following her out the door.

She was running and he knew that run.

That was someone running for their life.

He took after her, following after turn and bend until he noticed they were at the church. He stopped then watching as she banged on the door with the desperation of someone that had hell on their heels.

Paul emerged worried, his expression softening as he saw Rose there, shaking and sobbing.

"My god- Rose I mean, love what's-" his words were cut off when she collapsed against him sobbing.

"He- didn't come, Paul... The Doctor didn't save me." she sobbed desperately, folding herself up against him.

Paul shushed her, holding her close. His lips touching lightly to her forehead, as he picked her up and held her tight to his chest.

Alec chose then to come forward and was surprised to see Rose was asleep. 

"She went into shock, she'll be in a deep sleep for sometime now." Paul stated softly, smoothing her hair back from her face as he lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Alec murmured in a strict voice, his eyes on her unconscious form.

"No, we don't. She'll be in my care. I know what to do. Goodnight, Detective." Paul added in a voice that left no room for discussion, he then disappeared behind the heavy wood doors. 

Efficiently locking Alec out.


End file.
